Physicians and other medical personnel evaluate patients to determine any adverse health conditions that the patient may have. Upon determination, the physician or other authorized prescriber of medication may prescribe one or more medications or services in an attempt to correct the patient's adverse health conditions. The prescription will typically include a protocol for how much and how often the patient should be taking each medication or receiving each type of service. Once the medications and/or services are prescribed and the patient leaves the physician's office, it is up to the patient to follow the prescribed medication protocol. In order for the physician to determine if the patient is properly following the medication protocol, the physician must question the patient during subsequent visits. Unfortunately, patients, at times, may choose to provide inaccurate information to the physician by overstating their adherence to the medication protocol. This can lead the physician to incorrectly evaluate the effectiveness of the medications or services that are being prescribed to the patient.